


Breaking the Law

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Oneshot, Smut, futa!officer!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is pulled over for speeding, but she isn't inclined to pay for the fine. Luckily the officer is hotness and intensity all in one, and Clarke has other ideas on how she'll pay for speeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Law

Tight muscles pulled together even tighter as Lexa calmly climbed out of her patrol car and then headed over to the one in front of hers. Her uniform felt like armour on her, like no one could touch her, but she was still cautious in her approach. Her hand rested lightly on the gun at her hip, but she relaxed when she paused by the window, leaned down and an attractive blonde peered up at her from inside the car.

“Hi officer, what can I do for you? Did I do anything wrong?” she asked, blue eyes round and gorgeous. Her mouth looked soft and pink, and Lexa found herself staring at them before she straightened and pulled her book of tickets out of her pocket.

“You were driving too fast,” she said steadily, not looking at the blonde again. “May I please see your license?”

The blonde’s eyes flashed for a moment, but she quickly conceded and removed the small card from her wallet. After handing it over she placed both hands on the steering wheel, knuckles bleeding white.

Lexa looked at the license before she did everything else. _Clarke Griffin,_ it read. The picture was a recent one, she noted. It didn’t look young and gangly like most license pictures did. In fact, Clarke appeared far too attractive in the photo for it to have even been accepted, but it was, and Lexa bit into her lip as she handed the card back and wrote up a ticket.

“Am I getting a fine?” Clarke asked. She now looked unhappy, with her lids hooded and a crease between her brows. She leaned against the car door, and Lexa realized that this afforded her a full view of the blonde’s cleavage—and there was plenty there to enjoy, so she did. Lexa paused halfway through scrawling and pressed the book against her side to lean forward with an arm pressed to the top of the car.

“You broke the law, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke appeared to shiver, and Lexa did not need to ask to know that it was a product of the husky timbre in her voice. She’d done it purposefully. Injected as much sexuality into her voice as possible. She knew how this went, it was now up to Clarke to figure it out, too. Get a ticket, or… give something else in return? Lexa wouldn’t ask for it with words, and Clarke would give it to her without question.

“I wasn’t going that fast,” Clarke argued, gesturing to her car. “Do I really need to get a ticket?”

“I am an officer of the law. My job is to punish those that break such laws. You did, Clarke. You won’t leave here without paying the consequence.” Though what she had said was serious and definite, there was a heavy edge there, and Clarke picked up on it immediately.

Lexa watched the blonde look to the front and back of her car at the road, observing that this was indeed a deserted road and most likely no car would venture this way anytime soon. The brunette felt amused as she watched, waiting and calculating. She almost smirked when Clarke whipped back around to stare at her, eyes wide, clouded.

“Do I have to get a ticket? Is there no other… _deal_ , we can make?”

Now Lexa did smirk. She deftly placed the book back into her pocket, slipped her pen away and then leaned on the car door again. “What would you suggest then, Clarke?”

The blonde swallowed and looked down at her lap. Lexa’s eyes widened slightly when the blonde pressed her arms to her sides, only lightly, to press her breasts together.

“Is there anything you can suggest?” Clarke asked, suddenly husky. Her cheeks flushed and Lexa immediately knew what the blonde was thinking.

“Are you intending to bride an officer?” Lexa growled, all power and anger rolling in one. Clarke glanced up at her, eyes wide with alarm.

“No! I mean, only if you—”

“Clarke Griffin, get out of your car,” Lexa demanded. “Now.”

Clarke visibly paled, her previous flush gone in an instant. She did as she was told, unclipped her seatbelt and slowly climbed out of the car. Though Lexa had not said to, she lifted her arms in surrender and sent a pleading look at the brunette. “I didn’t mean—”

“Shut up,” Lexa growled. She reached up, grabbed Clarke by the wrists—twisting them down and against the small of her back—and then roughly pressed Clarke to the side of the car. Lexa immediately felt a shudder—of fear or anger, or _something_ —run through the blonde’s body. It appeared that she was about to struggle, but Lexa purposefully pushed her pelvis to the blonde’s backside, reminding the woman that she owned a gun and that serious consequences were to be had for resisting. So Clarke didn’t, and reluctantly she slackened.

“Do you really need to restrain me?” Clarke asked in irritation. She twisted her neck as far as she could to glance over her shoulder, and Lexa felt her shiver again, this time with something warmer and liquid, when she noticed the brunette officer so close. Their gazes locked, burned, but then Lexa flicked her eyes to the ground and kicked Clarke’s feet apart with her heavy boot.

“I’m going to search you, Clarke,” she said, ignoring the question outright. Clarke made no other protests and inhaled sharply when Lexa bent down and started patting along her legs, from the very bottom of her ankles, slowly moving upwards. When Lexa felt her inner thighs, she paused a moment, softening her touches until they turned to a caress, and Clarke squirmed.

“That’s sexual assault you know,” Clarke husked.

Lexa grinned, straightened and pressed her lips to Clarke’s ear as her hands travelled up her sides. “It is not,” she breathed, “if you enjoy my touches.”

Clarke shivered. “Isn’t that presumptuous of you?”

“Presumptuous, or simply observant?”

“I could file a case.”

“Or I could successfully seduce you.” Lexa parted her lips and released a long, purposeful breath. She felt Clarke press back into her, shudder and inhale sharply. The blonde’s ear burned red where Lexa had just washed her breath over it. Lexa then pressed her lips to Clarke’s neck, nipping only lightly before darting her tongue out to taste her clean skin. Shivers rocked through them both, and Clarke ground back into Lexa, making the brunette groan softly, made the excitement in her pants pitch its own tent. Clarke felt the hardness immediately and paused, stifling a laugh. She managed to turn and catch Lexa’s eye.

“Hard already?”

Lexa frowned deeply and bit into Clarke’s neck to silence her. The blonde cried out in pain, then pleasure when the bruised spot was gently kissed, caressed with lips and tongue. Lexa released Clarke’s hip, took one hand and dipped it underneath her shirt where she caressed the hot skin there. Lexa felt herself throb when Clarke released a throaty moan, and then she couldn’t contain herself any longer and ventured past the waistband of Clarke’s pants, bypassing her underwear and heading right for the prize. Her fingertips found abundant wetness without searching long, with heat and velvet soaked together. Lexa groaned, Clarke dropped her head back onto Lexa’s shoulder and then bucked her hips, asking for any kind of stimulation.

“You still broke the law, Clarke,” Lexa breathed out suddenly. “I was not joking that you were speeding.”

Clarke’s brows connected and she moved her hips again. “Shut up Lexa, and take me.”

Lexa obeyed, slipping one and then two fingers inside, letting her thumb sit higher. She started with a slow, lazy stroke, brushing her thumb over Clarke’s clit every so often. Clark responded beautifully—breaths falling from her lips in tumbles, her pulse throbbing through her veins, her legs weak and wobbly. Lexa had to support her weight, and even though her wrist and arm began to hurt from being pressed up against the car, she did not mind it. Clarke felt fantastic around her, squeezing, taking, begging. She was so wet and warm, and Lexa simply shuddered at the knowledge that soon, when the blonde was ready, she would unzip her pants and become buried, consumed and claimed.

Clarke was trying not to make a sound, Lexa knew. Without looking she knew that the blonde had her teeth sunken deeply into her bottom lip, that her brows were knitted together, her cheeks pink and flushed.

Lexa increased her motions with speed and pressure, thrusting hard now, roughly thumbing her clit with every ascent, every time her fingers sunk in all the way. Clarke started moving then, rocking down into her. She reached behind her and cupped Lexa’s face, pulling her forward, turning. Lexa moaned when Clarke’s mouth captured hers, lips seeking and taking, and her breath hitched when Clarke bit savagely onto her tongue. A tingle ran down her spine. Clarke shuddered, too, but with ecstasy as she came, fluttering and releasing around Lexa’s fingers. The brunette stilled her hand when Clarke begged her to, and then gently removed herself from within Clarke, sad at having to do so but eager to take her completely.

“That was…” Clarke started, breathless.

“No talking,” Lexa growled. She pulled Clarke by the hips, causing her to lean forward, backside out, and then pulled the blonde’s pants down to her knees. Clarke didn’t protest. Lexa watched the muscles in her lower back clench and coil, like the blonde was preparing for a strike. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and caressing Clarke’s spine, all the way from her shoulders right down to her tailbone. Clarke gasped and moaned. Eventually Lexa was reminded of the painful throbbing in her pants, so she took a small step back to unbuckle her belt and pull the zipper down. She pulled herself out with relief, shivered when cool air brushed against the shaft, and then closed a fist around the base. Clarke leaned back, desperate and impatient.

Lexa stepped closer again and grinned with Clarke gasped at the feel of her hardness brushing against her inner thigh, against her lips. She decided to tease, lifting herself until she was against Clarke, and started lazy strokes against her, coating her cock in everything Clarke had to offer. The blonde seemed to enjoy it, but then she slammed a hand into the car door and growled.

“ _Lexa!_ ”

Lexa smirked, enjoying the frustration evident in Clarke’s tone and in the way her muscles pulled. “I want to go slow, Clarke,” she said. “I don’t want to hurt you.” And as she said it she pressed herself to Clarke’s entrance, pushing in very lightly.

“You know you won’t hurt me,” Clarke growled.

“Still,” Lexa argued. “Be patient.”

She concentrated, watched where they connected, felt as she slowly slipped inside, and once the head was in, everything else sunk in easily. She still went slowly, all the way until she reached the hilt and her thighs pressed to Clarke’s. The blonde was already panting in front of her, clearly desperate to moan and move, but Clarke wasn’t going to.

As soon as she was in and Clarke was fluttering around her, Lexa decided that going slow now was irrelevant. She paused for a small moment, enjoying the anticipation rolling off of Clarke in waves, and then pulled back to slam back in savagely, grunting as she scraped deliciously against Clarke’s front wall, bringing forth a desperate, surprised moan from the blonde’s lips. She did it again, and then again, and soon she was thrusting hard, slamming herself into Clarke, slamming Clarke into the car door. When it seemed their climax was near, Clarke decided to push back, meeting Lexa halfway for each thrust, and then they were coming together. Clarke fell forward, cursed loudly and moaned out the officer’s name. Lexa shut her eyes tightly, enjoyed the way Clarke pulled at her, fluttered around her, as she herself spilled everything in warm pulses. When it was done she collapsed forward onto Clarke, forehead pressed to the blonde’s back.

“Wow,” Clarke breathed. She was the one to pull away, and she zipped Lexa away quickly and fixed the brunette’s uniform. “We should do this often,” she suggested.

Lexa smiled slightly, still in a daze, still tingling and burning. “I really wasn’t joking, Clarke,” she said. “You were speeding. Next time we do this, don’t break the law.”

Clarke laughed as she fixed her appearance. She was still wet at her thighs, but that she could take care of once she rushed home to change and then head to work before she was _too_ late. “I wanted it to be realistic,” Clarke joked.

Lexa sighed, exasperated, but she let out a small smile and then pressed a kiss to Clarke’s inviting lips. “Next time I’ll take you _in_ the car,” she said. “Because someone might have driven past.”

“That’s part of the excitement,” Clarke teased. “Isn’t that why we decided to do this, anyway?”

“You have a point, Clarke.”

“Yes, Clarke has a point. Now I need to rush. Thanks for the orgasm.” She quickly kissed Lexa, lingering for a bit too long to bite at her bottom lip, and then climbed back into her car and waved before she left.

Lexa watched, lips tingling, legs still weak, and smiled. “Clarke has a point,” she echoed, turning and heading back to her car. Today would be a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> First try at futa!Lexa/Clarke. I think it was quite delicious. By the way, feel free to send me Clexa prompts. Futa, normal smut, the like. Anything you can think of that you'd like for me to have a look at. Also, vote on my poll for which long Clexa story I'll write! Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
